Source:NetHack 3.3.0/mondata.h
Below is the full text to mondata.h from the source code of NetHack 3.3.0. To link to a particular line, write [[NetHack 3.3.0/mondata.h#line123]], for example. Warning! This is the source code from an old release. For the latest release, see Source code 1. /* SCCS Id: @(#)mondata.h 3.3 1999/08/14 */ 2. /* Copyright © 1989 Mike Threepoint */ 3. /* NetHack may be freely redistributed. See license for details. */ 4. 5. #ifndef MONDATA_H 6. #define MONDATA_H 7. 8. #define verysmall(ptr) ((ptr)->msize < MZ_SMALL) 9. #define bigmonst(ptr) ((ptr)->msize >= MZ_LARGE) 10. 11. #define pm_resistance(ptr,typ) (((ptr)->mresists & (typ)) != 0) 12. 13. #define resists_fire(mon) (((mon)->mintrinsics & MR_FIRE) != 0) 14. #define resists_cold(mon) (((mon)->mintrinsics & MR_COLD) != 0) 15. #define resists_sleep(mon) (((mon)->mintrinsics & MR_SLEEP) != 0) 16. #define resists_disint(mon) (((mon)->mintrinsics & MR_DISINT) != 0) 17. #define resists_elec(mon) (((mon)->mintrinsics & MR_ELEC) != 0) 18. #define resists_poison(mon) (((mon)->mintrinsics & MR_POISON) != 0) 19. #define resists_acid(mon) (((mon)->mintrinsics & MR_ACID) != 0) 20. #define resists_ston(mon) (((mon)->mintrinsics & MR_STONE) != 0) 21. 22. #define is_flyer(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags1 & M1_FLY) != 0L) 23. #define is_floater(ptr) ((ptr)->mlet S_EYE) 24. #define is_clinger(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags1 & M1_CLING) != 0L) 25. #define is_swimmer(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags1 & M1_SWIM) != 0L) 26. #define breathless(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags1 & M1_BREATHLESS) != 0L) 27. #define amphibious(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags1 & (M1_AMPHIBIOUS | M1_BREATHLESS)) != 0L) 28. #define passes_walls(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags1 & M1_WALLWALK) != 0L) 29. #define amorphous(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags1 & M1_AMORPHOUS) != 0L) 30. #define noncorporeal(ptr) ((ptr)->mlet S_GHOST) 31. #define tunnels(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags1 & M1_TUNNEL) != 0L) 32. #define needspick(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags1 & M1_NEEDPICK) != 0L) 33. #define hides_under(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags1 & M1_CONCEAL) != 0L) 34. #define is_hider(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags1 & M1_HIDE) != 0L) 35. #define haseyes(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags1 & M1_NOEYES) 0L) 36. #define nohands(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags1 & M1_NOHANDS) != 0L) 37. #define nolimbs(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags1 & M1_NOLIMBS) M1_NOLIMBS) 38. #define notake(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags1 & M1_NOTAKE) != 0L) 39. #define has_head(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags1 & M1_NOHEAD) 0L) 40. #define is_whirly(ptr) ((ptr)->mlet S_VORTEX || \ 41. (ptr) &monsPM_AIR_ELEMENTAL) 42. #define unsolid(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags1 & M1_UNSOLID) != 0L) 43. #define mindless(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags1 & M1_MINDLESS) != 0L) 44. #define humanoid(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags1 & M1_HUMANOID) != 0L) 45. #define is_animal(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags1 & M1_ANIMAL) != 0L) 46. #define slithy(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags1 & M1_SLITHY) != 0L) 47. #define is_meaty(ptr) (!amorphous(ptr) && \ 48. (ptr)->mlet != S_BLOB && \ 49. (ptr)->mlet != S_JELLY && \ 50. (ptr)->mlet != S_FUNGUS) 51. #define is_wooden(ptr) ((ptr) &monsPM_WOOD_GOLEM) 52. #define thick_skinned(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags1 & M1_THICK_HIDE) != 0L) 53. #define lays_eggs(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags1 & M1_OVIPAROUS) != 0L) 54. #define regenerates(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags1 & M1_REGEN) != 0L) 55. #define perceives(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags1 & M1_SEE_INVIS) != 0L) 56. #define can_teleport(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags1 & M1_TPORT) != 0L) 57. #define control_teleport(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags1 & M1_TPORT_CNTRL) != 0L) 58. #define telepathic(ptr) ((ptr) &monsPM_FLOATING_EYE || \ 59. (ptr) &monsPM_MIND_FLAYER || \ 60. (ptr) &monsPM_MASTER_MIND_FLAYER) 61. #define is_armed(ptr) attacktype(ptr, AT_WEAP) 62. #define acidic(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags1 & M1_ACID) != 0L) 63. #define poisonous(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags1 & M1_POIS) != 0L) 64. #define carnivorous(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags1 & M1_CARNIVORE) != 0L) 65. #define herbivorous(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags1 & M1_HERBIVORE) != 0L) 66. #define metallivorous(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags1 & M1_METALLIVORE) != 0L) 67. #define polyok(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags2 & M2_NOPOLY) 0L) 68. #define is_undead(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags2 & M2_UNDEAD) != 0L) 69. #define is_were(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags2 & M2_WERE) != 0L) 70. #define is_elf(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags2 & M2_ELF) != 0L) 71. #define is_dwarf(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags2 & M2_DWARF) != 0L) 72. #define is_gnome(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags2 & M2_GNOME) != 0L) 73. #define is_orc(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags2 & M2_ORC) != 0L) 74. #define is_human(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags2 & M2_HUMAN) != 0L) 75. #define your_race(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags2 & urace.selfmask) != 0L) 76. #define is_bat(ptr) ((ptr) &monsPM_BAT || \ 77. (ptr) &monsPM_GIANT_BAT || \ 78. (ptr) &monsPM_VAMPIRE_BAT) 79. #define is_bird(ptr) ((ptr)->mlet S_BAT && !is_bat(ptr)) 80. #define is_giant(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags2 & M2_GIANT) != 0L) 81. #define is_golem(ptr) ((ptr)->mlet S_GOLEM) 82. #define is_domestic(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags2 & M2_DOMESTIC) != 0L) 83. #define is_demon(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags2 & M2_DEMON) != 0L) 84. #define is_mercenary(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags2 & M2_MERC) != 0L) 85. #define is_male(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags2 & M2_MALE) != 0L) 86. #define is_female(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags2 & M2_FEMALE) != 0L) 87. #define is_neuter(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags2 & M2_NEUTER) != 0L) 88. #define is_wanderer(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags2 & M2_WANDER) != 0L) 89. #define always_hostile(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags2 & M2_HOSTILE) != 0L) 90. #define always_peaceful(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags2 & M2_PEACEFUL) != 0L) 91. #define race_hostile(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags2 & urace.hatemask) != 0L) 92. #define race_peaceful(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags2 & urace.lovemask) != 0L) 93. #define extra_nasty(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags2 & M2_NASTY) != 0L) 94. #define strongmonst(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags2 & M2_STRONG) != 0L) 95. #define can_breathe(ptr) attacktype(ptr, AT_BREA) 96. #define cantwield(ptr) (nohands(ptr) || verysmall(ptr)) 97. #define cantweararm(ptr) (breakarm(ptr) || sliparm(ptr)) 98. #define throws_rocks(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags2 & M2_ROCKTHROW) != 0L) 99. #define type_is_pname(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags2 & M2_PNAME) != 0L) 100. #define is_lord(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags2 & M2_LORD) != 0L) 101. #define is_prince(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags2 & M2_PRINCE) != 0L) 102. #define is_ndemon(ptr) (is_demon(ptr) && \ 103. (((ptr)->mflags2 & (M2_LORD|M2_PRINCE)) 0L)) 104. #define is_dlord(ptr) (is_demon(ptr) && is_lord(ptr)) 105. #define is_dprince(ptr) (is_demon(ptr) && is_prince(ptr)) 106. #define is_minion(ptr) ((ptr)->mflags2 & M2_MINION) 107. #define is_lminion(ptr) (is_minion(ptr) && \ 108. (ptr)->maligntyp >= A_COALIGNED) 109. #define likes_gold(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags2 & M2_GREEDY) != 0L) 110. #define likes_gems(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags2 & M2_JEWELS) != 0L) 111. #define likes_objs(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags2 & M2_COLLECT) != 0L || \ 112. is_armed(ptr)) 113. #define likes_magic(ptr) (((ptr)->mflags2 & M2_MAGIC) != 0L) 114. #define is_unicorn(ptr) ((ptr)->mlet S_UNICORN && likes_gems(ptr)) 115. #define is_longworm(ptr) (((ptr) &monsPM_BABY_LONG_WORM) || \ 116. ((ptr) &monsPM_LONG_WORM) || \ 117. ((ptr) &monsPM_LONG_WORM_TAIL)) 118. #define is_covetous(ptr) ((ptr->mflags3 & M3_COVETOUS)) 119. #define infravision(ptr) ((ptr->mflags3 & M3_INFRAVISION)) 120. #define infravisible(ptr) ((ptr->mflags3 & M3_INFRAVISIBLE)) 121. #define is_mplayer(ptr) (((ptr) >= &monsPM_ARCHEOLOGIST) && \ 122. ((ptr) <= &monsPM_WIZARD)) 123. #define is_rider(ptr) ((ptr) &monsPM_DEATH || \ 124. (ptr) &monsPM_FAMINE || \ 125. (ptr) &monsPM_PESTILENCE) 126. #define is_placeholder(ptr) ((ptr) &monsPM_ORC || \ 127. (ptr) &monsPM_GIANT || \ 128. (ptr) &monsPM_ELF || \ 129. (ptr) &monsPM_HUMAN) 130. /* this returns the light's range, or 0 if none; if we add more light emitting 131. monsters, we'll likely have to add a new light range field to mons[] */ 132. #define emits_light(ptr) (((ptr)->mlet S_LIGHT || \ 133. (ptr) &monsPM_FLAMING_SPHERE || \ 134. (ptr) &monsPM_SHOCKING_SPHERE || \ 135. (ptr) &monsPM_FIRE_VORTEX) ? 1 : \ 136. ((ptr) &monsPM_FIRE_ELEMENTAL) ? 1 : 0) 137. /* the light ranges above were reduced to 1 for performance... */ 138. #define likes_lava(ptr) (ptr &monsPM_FIRE_ELEMENTAL || \ 139. ptr &monsPM_SALAMANDER) 140. #define pm_invisible(ptr) ((ptr) &monsPM_STALKER || \ 141. (ptr) &monsPM_BLACK_LIGHT) 142. 143. /* could probably add more */ 144. #define likes_fire(ptr) ((ptr) &monsPM_FIRE_VORTEX || \ 145. (ptr) &monsPM_FLAMING_SPHERE || \ 146. likes_lava(ptr)) 147. 148. #define touch_petrifies(ptr) ((ptr) &monsPM_COCKATRICE || \ 149. (ptr) &monsPM_CHICKATRICE) 150. 151. #define is_mind_flayer(ptr) ((ptr) &monsPM_MIND_FLAYER || \ 152. (ptr) &monsPM_MASTER_MIND_FLAYER) 153. 154. #define nonliving(ptr) (is_golem(ptr) || is_undead(ptr)) 155. 156. #endif /* MONDATA_H */ mondata.h